Talk:Alchemist/Recipes
I added an effect column to the table and it was removed. Please keep it! It saves following a link to see the effect of each potion. : Sorry for being hasty, but as I said in the edit summary, it's the kind of info that belongs on pages like Potion. - Dashiva 06:52, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :: Would you move or copy the table to where you think it should go? It seems in the right place to me, as it lets us see the most frequently checked potion info all in one place. reason for reverting An alchemist wikian must be able to quickly know what he can craft at what level, and splitting the table in serveral parts doesn't help much. Foremagic and dye potions can be treated apart as they are very special and only use 2 slots anyway. --Lirielle 12:50, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Mother of Pearl I quote: "Mother of Pearl: This material is made of aragonite crystals and shellite. It was unknown ... This element is very precious to alchemists, although the recipes in which it's used are always jealously guarded". Ooh, a jelously guarded alchemist recipe (Olila) :Nope. A Miner recipe. --Lirielle 08:09, 13 April 2009 (UTC) missing potion from the 1.20 update This table is missing the bulbish potion that alchemist can craft that began with the 1.20 update. Thanks TailshornsHalos 16:03, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Pet Enhancement Potions I'd love to see a breakdown of the effect of the pet potions as they pertain to the pets. A simple reference for how much the pet stats can be affected would be nice. Pallas-athene (talk) 00:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Approx. 10%. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:05, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Naming convention of pet enhancing potions After adding the "Snowfoux Improvement Potion", I realized that the naming convention of such potions needs to be updated, as well as the corresponding pages. I will be making those changes now. WonderCra (talk) 16:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Edit: It seems a template is in place that automatically generates the image name based on the page name. As much as I'd like to help, I am stuck trying to rename the image or in finding a alternative option that doesn't require me uploading an identical png. If somebody is happy enough to advise me on how this could be done, I will gladly do it.WonderCra (talk) 17:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid there isn't, you'll need an Admin to move the images for you. If you make the name changes I'd be more than willing to move the files when I've time (the potions have been on my to do list but have 20 or so other name changes as well and other work to do). Galrauch (talk) 17:41, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : :Names were changed and individual pages renamed. List sorted alphabetically too. Hope that it helps. Let me know if I can do anything else with this page to assist. WonderCra (talk) 05:44, January 15, 2011 (UTC)